Demos
This page serves as a catalog of both official Sun demos of JavaFX and those built by the community. Feel free to add your demo apps to the list, either as an external link or to a Planet JFX wiki page which describes the details. Sun Microsystems Demos * JavaFX Script JavaFXPad Demo - a lightweight tool that allows you to interactively create graphical elements using the JavaFX Script programming language. It consists of a code editor and a canvas. Whatever you type into the code editor will be displayed in the canvas. It also demonstrates the benefits of JavaFX Script being a statically-typed programming language, providing code-completion and as-you-type validation, in addition to syntax highlighting. * JavaFX Script Studiomoto Demo - a partial recreation of Motorola's StudioMoto web site using the JavaFX Script language. This demo shows how rollover and other animations used in the StudioMoto web site can be easily created using the JavaFX Script language. * JavaFX Script Tesla Demo - a partial recreation of the Tesla Motors web site using the JavaFX Script language. * JavaFX SpaceInvaders Demo - play this arcade classic from Chris Oliver's weblog. * JavaFX Calculator Demo - styled after MacOS dashboard widgets from Chris Oliver's weblog.. * JavaFX DisplayShelf Demo - styled after iTunes display shelf from Chris Oliver's weblog. * Christopher Oliver, JavaFX SVG Translator Preview -- SVG viewer and translator to JavaFX Script code. * Chet Haase, Nodes demo. Source Code Community Demos * TimeShot - A photo tool to us photos as paint. Enables the creating of art photos using a collection of many many photos by inEvo. * canoo music pinboard - collects album, photo and video material related to your requested artist using Display Shelf and iTunes Scroll Bar by Chris Oliver. * Jasper Potts, "JavaFX Sketching Application" -- Replay painted graphics (sourcecode). * James Weaver, "Can JavaFX be used to Develop Real-World Applications?", 29-Jan-2009 -- Using Amazons webservice. * JavaFX clock goes SVG - "A nice looking clock in JavaFX" * JavaFX API - A set of HTML pages for the JavaFX API. Written in JavaFX; code is here. * Rudi's JavaFX Goodies - A growing list of puzzle games written in JavaFX by Rudi Angela (source code) * “Shut the Box” game (source code) * ReportMill, "JavaFX Applet Gallery" - Basic Animation, Interpolations, SwitchShape, Simple Sounds, Slide Shows,... * Hessian/JavaFX Word Game - A demo and tutorial from Caucho Technology showing how to do client/server communication in JavaFX using the Hessian web services protocol. * Yang Zhang, "Spreadsheet" - Example of a spreadsheet-like application using JTable. * Praveen Mohan, "PingPong in FX" - PingPong kind of game in FX * Praveen Mohan, "BouncingBalls" - Animation of Balls in FX * Sergey Surikov, "ClockFx" - Example of a standalone application * Sergey Surikov, "JFXBreakOut" - Breakout game with sound and sourcecode. * Indy JUG JavaFX Presentation is a demonstration of using the BookPanel widget to enable a presentation facility. This particular presentation (on JavaFX) was given to the Indianapolis Java Users Group on August 29, 2007. * A Freebase object browser developed in JavaFX Script Freebase is a structured data approach similar to Wikipedia concept, where the public contributes facts into a database (see freebase.com). Here's the source code in a jar file for your reference but please be aware that it is a work in progress so it isn't pretty :-) * JBoss, "Exadel Flamingo Hotel Booking Demo" - Hotel Booking demo site * Tobias Trelle, Particle_System_Demo - A simple particle system with some demo applications * Sten Anderson, "JavaFX Radial Visualizer Webstart Link", 08-Feb-2009 -- Display tag cloud (Java Web Start). * Silveira Neto, "Moving eyes cat" - An cat that moves its eyes. Source and video avaliable. * Silveira Neto, "Wheel of fortune" - An wheel of fortune. Source and video avaliable. * Java Hair "FlashCard Game" - Flashcard game demo, tutorial, and source. * "Bubble Pop!" -- Move the mouse pointer on the bubbles (sourcecode). * "Tower Defense" - A Tower Defense game (sourcecode). * "Missile Defense" - A game where you need to shoot down incoming missiles. * "Blockz" - A puzzle game where you sort blocks of like colors. * "Charamega" - Memory game applet in Compiled JavaFX. Source code available. * "shva" - speech hear view annotate. deployed as web start from a wiki. gplv3. * Sergey Surikov "Breakout" - Fast 2D-graphics, sound, localization, user properties. * Enrique García "FXCamWatcher" - A JavaFX application to control (Pan/Tilt) a network camera. * Steve Herod, "TwitterFX: A JavaFX based Twitter client" -- Twitter client with sourcecode (screenshot) * Enrique García "FXShoutBox" - A simple Shoutbox applet written with JavaFX. * Simon Brocklehurst, "Extending JavaFX Functionality With Swing", 06-Feb-2009 -- Drag'n drop demo from desktop into a JavaFX applet. * Enrique García "GravityTest" - A program that uses Phys2D library to test gravity. * Lighting Effects Demo - Interactive demo to tweak lighting parameters. * Color Picker - Demo and source code for a simple JavaFX color picker using a full palette of colors. * BubbleMark Performance Comparison - A test that shows the performance of JavaFX compared to Silverlight, Flex and DHTML. * GChat Client - This demo is a GChat Messenger Client program. * DemolitionFX - This building demolition game was created for the JavaFX Coding Challenge. Source code to be released after the contest submission period ends (May 29th). * Mini Map - Shows a mini-map that is going to be used for a Real Time Simulation game. * PsiDiCE VTT Dice Roller 2.4 A freeware program written in Java 6 + JavaFX 2.2 and compiled to a 32-bit Windows executable using Excelsior JET 8. on 64-bit Windows. Also runs on Linux using [http://wiki.winehq.org/ Wine] Fling about metallic and gemlike gaming dice! See 2D and hear them bounce randomly on dozens of wood, stone and glass surfaces! Run networked instances with friends online! Category:Demo